1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel pressure sensor controller for performing centralized processing of a measured value from each of a plurality of pressure sensors and for displaying and transmitting the results of processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional method for processing measured values to provide digital indication of measured values from a plurality of pressure sensors, pressure sensor controllers for processing measured values from pressure sensors are provided in a one-to-one correspondence with the respective pressure sensors; thresholds are set in the pressure sensor controllers; the pressure sensor controllers compare measured values with the thresholds; the measured values are digitized and are displayed on a display; and the indication is provided based on the results of the comparison.
However, the above-described method for processing measured values has a problem in that a large space is required for pressure sensor controllers when measured values from a plurality of pressure sensors are to be processed because they are provided in one-to-one correspondence with pressure sensors and further in that the pressure sensor controllers result in an increased cost.